totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rachel Claire
Hey. This kinda page isn't allowed! Haha. jk XD She looks good and it's about time she gotz her own page. I hope to see Helen D'Angelo and Tina Blanks, too... Maybe on a FL's Minor Character's page if you feel like that's more fitting. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 03:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Tina Blanks, Helen D'Angelo, and all those other random celebrity weirdos are definitely going to get a page eventually. I figured I actually have enough characters now for a Minor Characters page, so that'll definitely be coming soon since there's a lot more to come! Freefalling Lilacs: Because forever is not supposed to end... 03:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It's about time Rachel got her own page (although you know I've been saying that from the beginning). She's important enough to the story that she doesn't really belong on a Minor Characters page. Also, I like her new look, not that there was anything wrong with the old one. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 03:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I think the thing that made me actually decide to give her a page was that I made a list of what episodes she appears in. She actually has a major role in a few of the upcoming episodes (Episodes Nine and Ten specifically), so I figured before those come out she might as well get her own page. And her new look is just the first of hopefully a bunch of revamped character images. I have two of the actual contestants' character models drawn out in the same style, though I'm not going to put them up on the wiki until I get a few more done. Freefalling Lilacs: Because forever is not supposed to end... 03:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I hope you back them up, somehow. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 04:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a new computer now, but just in case I have most of my things backed up. I'm thinking ahead now. XD Freefalling Lilacs: Because forever is not supposed to end... 04:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Rachel Claire is both awesome and important to the story, so she deserved her own page. xD I love her new image, it's amazing. :D [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno:']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Can't Think']] 16:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Funny, I always assumed that "Claire" was her last name. Granted, it's more common as a given name, but it's perfectly serviceable as a surname. Whatever. Her revamped look (and trivia thereon) and bio got me to thinking about how she could be blackmailing certain producers, and the thought occurred that perhaps they had cheated on their wives. With Rachel Claire. You do make her sound like the sort who might know and practice the art of using her body to get what she wants. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 05:21, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I actually wasn't sure for a while if Claire was her last name or just part of her first name. I always refer to her by both names rather than just "Rachel" and even minor characters are usually referred to at least a couple times without their surnames in narration (even one-episode characters like Opal Winfrey), so I figured it would just be more consistent to have her just have two first names. And that is exactly what I had in mind for the blackmail material. Avery and Rachel Claire definitely have one thing in common: if they want something, they will get it, though Avery actually sets a line for herself whereas Rachel Claire will do anything. Freefalling Lilacs 04:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) A vagina without a conscience can have terrible power. In case you didn't already know, throwing a chick at someone for the purpose of later blackmail is known as a "honey trap". Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 17:32, March 8, 2014 (UTC)